


Nothing Holding Me Back

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and the reader have been dating for some time.  The reader is dying to take this relationship to the next level but Tom is hesitating.  So the reader takes things into her own hands and sets up a date night that will certainly light up Tom’s fire.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Shawn Mendes Nothing Holding Me Back. First time writing reader fic or smut.

You and Tom had been dating for about a month but nothing serious. Everything had been very low-key with no expectations but you were getting antsy for Tom to make a move. Your last three dates had all been lovely. There had been fancy dinners, long walks, holding hands and chaste kisses goodnight. And Tom had been a perfect gentleman. Which was part of your frustration. You were craving something with a little more heat and….well….sex.

So with the help of Luke (who was completely supportive by the way), you had arranged this little date night. Luke had been kind of enough to cancel the dinner reservations Tom had made. Instead, he suggested a few ideas to add some excitement to the evening. Tom was hesitant at the last minute change of plans.

“Darling, you know I don’t like surprises,” he protested when you called the morning of to break the news.

“Tom, I promise you will have a good time. And if for any reason you feel uncomfortable, you can pull the plug and we will go,” you assure him.

After about 15 minutes of cajoling, he agreed to the mystery date as he had taken to calling it. But it was clear he was not convinced.

“Only for you, Y/N. But I am not pleased with this arrangement. I will be keeping you on a short leash.”

You smile into the phone and can’t stop yourself from responding, “Oh, Tom, I never thought you would ask.”

You start giggling and Tom laughed, regretting the comment.“You know what I mean.”

“I do. And I didn’t know you had it in you,” you retorted not letting up for one minute.

Tom cleared his throat and changed the subject.“I will pick you up at 6.”

“I will be ready.”And with that you hung up, leaving Tom anxious about what was going to happen that night.

 

Tom’s anxiety melted away when you emerged from your home a few minutes after six and a sense of lust replaced it. You could not hide your smile when you saw his eyes widen and him swallowing hard when he saw your outfit.

You had picked out a form fitting dress that showed off your body. The low cut neckline of the dress showed a tasteful amount of cleavage and the hemline skimmed your thighs. Your legs looked miles long thanks to five inch heels.

“Y/N, you look ravishing,” he stumbled over his words and he snaked his arm around your waist to pull you in for a kiss. 

He kissed you deeply. His scruff scratching against your cheek as he continued to kiss you. You could feel the heat radiating off his body through his button down shirt. You could feel heat building up in your core and a dampening in your panties. You would have loved nothing more than to grip him by the lapels of his coat and yank him into your house. And then have your way with him all night but where was the fun in that? You wanted to torture him a bit. All is fair in love and war, right? You pull away. 

“Thank you, you don’t look too shabby yourself.” 

You step back and take in the tall drink of water Tom is. His curly ginger locks tousled from your embrace and his skin slightly flushed. You take his hand and lead him to the car. 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Tom breaks out into a huge smile as the door shuts behind the two of you. You started the night with food truck tacos. The food was tasty, decadent and sloppy. Tom managed to get sauce on his coat. Upon getting back into the car for the second destination, he quickly shed his jacket.

As he leaned forward to pull his arms out, his face comes within inches of your ample cleavage. You decide to tease him a bit. You stretch your arms up which moves your chest that much closer. You see his cheeks flush and his eye widen for the second time that night. Hopefully, not the last.

“Why Tom, I never thought you the type to strip for me,” you commented as he leans back, shifting in his seat next to you. 

Desired effect achieved.

Tom, becoming wise to your plans, leaned over to whisper in your year.

“Only for you, darling. And the night is still young,” he used his “Loki” voice. The one that makes you puddle.

His velvety voice causes you to shuddered and now it was Tom’s turn to smirk in satisfaction. The rest of the evening was going to be a game of the two of you seeing how awkward and aroused you could make the other. 

The next stop after tacos had been karaoke. The air in the bar was thick with the smell of decades of smoke from when smoking happened in bars. It was the kind of place where even if a celebrity showed up, no one would care. Unpretentious and discrete. Luke had done his homework.

You both agreed to pick the song for each other and that is would be a surprise for the singer. With a thin crowd that night, you did not have to wait long until the emcee called Tom’s name.

“And up next is another newcomer, Tom. With a sexy little song that makes all the ladies weak in the knees and wet in the drawers. He will be singing that Marvin Gaye classic, “Let’s Get It On.” Come on up Tom!”

If looks could kills those baby blues were daggers. You throw your hands up in a gesture as to say “You asked for it.”

With a glint in his eyes, Tom saunters up to the stage, taking the mic. Tom’s head drops as he looks at the ground and he waits. The familiar opening notes come on and Tom’s head pops up. There was a look of hunger and need in his eyes. His blue eyes were even more brilliant than you had ever seen before. The heat radiating out of them could bore a hole to your soul. You could feel your core heating up once again. Now you were the one squirming with discomfort.

Of course, his singing is near perfection. His hips swaying to the rhythm of the song in a hypnotic dance.. There were few women in the dark bar besides yourself but the ones who are were under the Hiddleston spell. You see them gazing at Tom on the stage with a look of lust that made you feel a twinge of jealousy. He was yours and no one else’s.

Tom’s song ended and he got a resounding round of applause from the audience. A couple of ladies gave a standing ovation.

As he sat you pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, marking your territory. You could feel every eye of every female in the room staring you down with jealousy. But your moment of triumph was short lived as the emcee started up again. 

“And up next we will have a newcomer, Y/N, Wow, another sexy little number. She is singing that 80s one hit wonder, I Touch Myself by the Divinyls!” 

You throw a dirty look at Tom, who throws his arms similar to yours earlier. You stand up and walk your way up to the stage, swaying your hips with each step. From behind you, you hear a few wolf whistles and you step up onto stage and snag this mic from the emcee.

The strains of the music start and you look at the computer screen in front of you. As soon as you start singing, you turn the sex kitten switch on.

You belt at the tune like no one is watching. You make sure to rake your hands up and down your curves making sure to brush your hands repeatedly over your crotch. You can feel all the eyes on you but you don’t care. You want to play Hiddleston, okay, let’s play. 

And of course, when the moans came up in the lyrics, you give your best impression of hitting an orgasmic high. With your eyes closed, you couldn’t see Tom’s reaction but if you had you would seen him with a look of shock and arousal. He fidgeted in his seat. Mostly due to the discomfort he felt in his trousers. You ended your song, you received a resounding applause for the mostly male audience, with several standing. 

You sashayed back to your table only for Tom to rise quickly from the table. You lose sight of him but turned to hear the next singer as he starts to sing some off key notes to “Welcome to the Jungle.”

Tom was gone quite some time, such you were worried something had happened to him or he had bailed. Just as you turned to look for him again, you feel Tom grab your wrist to pull you up from the table. 

“Time for us to go, Darling.”

You open your mouth to protest but Tom takes his other arm, snakes it around your waist and roughly pulls you close into him. 

“This is not a negotiation. We are leaving.”

His tone is not menacing but urgent and authoritative. Not wanting to push your luck, you are left with little choice but to allow him to usher you out a side door.

Tom steps away from you, pulls his phone out to make a call. The cool L.A. air hit your skin and you quickly shivered from the loss of Tom’s heat. You turned to see what he is doing. You overheard snippets of his conversation.

“Is everything all set?”

“Can you call the driver?”

“And he knows what to do?”

“Thanks.”

Placing the phone back into his pocket, he turned to face you. He had a hungry, lustful look upon his face. His eyes wide and skin flushed. Almost instinctively, you backed away, but you quickly felt your back against a wall. Cornered, now it was your time to swallow hard. You couldn’t tell by his face, if he was aroused or pissed off but you prayed it was the former. 

Like a cat, he slinked towards you and placed an arm next to your head. He leaned in and you thought he was going to kiss you but instead he put his lips to your ear and in a low, seductive whisper, he said, “You have been quite the naughty girl tonight, Y/N. You have teased and tortured all night.”

You gulp and felt your face flush. You have suddenly lost some of your nerve from earlier in the night in the face of this different Tom. He was dominating and frankly, it was an incredible turn on. He continued.

“I thought you wanted the romantic dinners. To take it slow. But clearly I misjudge you.” He stepped back as though he was sizing you up. You found your voice and step forward. You get inches from his face.

“I did want them! But I want the sex and the heat as well! Can’t I have both? I mean what is the point of having a hot as fuck boyfriend if you can’t enjoy all of him,” you said a bit more forceful than you had intended to. 

Tom blinked and then pulls you in for a deep kiss. You moaned into his mouth which allows his tongue entry to your mouth. You gripped the back of Tom’s head, fingers intertwining with his curls and pull him closer, if it was possible. With tongues and mouths exploring each other, the two of you are lost in a private world. So oblivious to the outside world, the two of you didn’t notice a limo parking beside you. If it was only when Tom broke the kiss, you noticed the long, black car. 

With bated breath, Tom said, “Get in the car, Y/N.”

You looked at him with shock.

“This is not our car.”

“It is now. I thought we needed something with a bit more…err.. privacy. Now get in the car.”

He opened the door and you slide across the seat in the back seat. It is dark inside with just some small interior lights along the door lighting the inside. The partition is up and there is no indication inside of their destination.

Tom quickly followed you inside and shut the door behind him. Without any instruction, the car began to move. You had a sense of excitement and anticipation in your stomach. You looked over at Tom. He licked his lips.

“Now…where were we?” he questioned in mock confusion. You took the opportunity to shimmy your already short skirt up to your upper thigh. You swung your leg over Tom and straddled his lap facing him.

“I believe this is where we left,” you said with a smirk as you grabbed his collar of his shirt and continued the kiss from outside the limo. Tom hungrily enters your mouth and you both groaned against each others lips. 

With the privacy of a limo, Tom allowed his hands to explore your body. He raked his fingers up and down your curves of your body. You felt the heat radiating from each digit. His fingertips grazed softly over your breasts, heaving from your panting. You grind into his lap and felt the beginnings of his arousal through his trousers and now it was Tom’s turn to groan. 

“Oh fuck, darling, why did we wait so long to do this?”

“You were too busy being a gentleman,” you respond and bit down on his lower lip. He let out a soft moan.

“Well I will never make that mistake again.”

With that, he grabbed your ass and pulled you in another embrace and began to attack your mouth with a wanton desire, like a man who had been starved for weeks and was put in front of a banquet.

As you grind together, you both groan into each others mouths which just fuels the passion. Tom’s hands are everywhere. As he grabs your ass, he moves your dress up and up towards your hips, exposing your panties. A black lace thong. Tom approves.

“Darling, you do come prepared, don’t you?” he commented as he sucked red marks in the crook of your neck.

Your only response is a moan into his lips. As you prepare to attack his neck, Tom suddenly pulls your dress back down. Confused for a moment, you hear a deep voice ring out.

“We are here, Mr. Hiddleston, do you want me to use the side entrance?”

Tom leaned to look over your shoulder, but kept a firm on your hips, grinding you in his lap. Making sure to push his engorged member through his trousers and onto your ever more wet entrance. You went to moan but Tom brought a finger to your lips to shush you.

“Yes, James and thank you.”

Tom just holds you in place until the car comes to a stop and then slid you off to the side. The door opened and Tom held your hand and helped guide you out of the car. 

“Where are we?” There was an unfamiliar hotel in front of them.

“Well, darling, after your little performance, I felt we need a bit more privacy than my flat or your home. Plus this was much closer and I didn’t want to wait to ravish you.” 

Tom led you quickly through the back entrance and before you knew it, the two of you were all over each other in a service elevator. Tom grabbed your wrist and pulled you down the hallway towards the door at the end. He fumbled the key for a bit and after some struggle, which only led to frustration, he got the door open and pulled you in. 

He led you to the bed before climbing on top and kissing you fiercely with the hunger of a man with lust on his mind. You squirm underneath him. He pulled back.

“Darling, I am going to take my time, so the less you squirm and fight, the better off you are. I would hate to have to tie you down,” He shot you a naughty glance. 

You raised an eyebrow.

“Very forward, Mr. Hiddleston, like you could actually control me,” you smirk back.

His eyes darkened.

“Just watch me.”

And with that you continued to his attack upon your body, pinning your wrist above your head. You groaned and moaned to his touch and hoped this night was just the first of many.


	2. Part 2

“Darling, you should know that you can’t overpower me. I will always get what I want in the end,” Tom growled into your ear.

Not willing to admit defeat just yet, you struggled against his grip and while you weren’t able to break free, you did manage to get your lips to Tom’s ear.

“Well, sweetheart, your pants said otherwise in the bar,” you breathed into Tom’s ear before biting his earlobe.

It had the desired effect and with that, Tom groaned and rearranged his grip to hold you with just one of his large hands and took to freeing you from your dress. He pushed the hem high up on your waist, fully exposing your underwear.

You arched your back and he finally releases you. “You promise to behave, darling,” he questioned as he pulled your dress completely off.

You smirked back as you sit up so you can unclasp your bra.

“I make no promises.”

Tom put his full weight on top of you and you had no choice but to fall back down onto the bed. Tom began to move south, taking your breasts in hands. He massaged them, eliciting groans from your mouth. He took one into his mouth, sucking on the nipple firmly. He continued to palm the other one in his hand. You could feel wetness starting to pool in your underwear. You began to breathe heavily.

“Oh..god,” you moaned.

Tom smiled as he looked up towards you.

“You like that, Y/N? Well, how about this?”

And he turned attention to the other breast, rutting himself himself against the tender flesh, nuzzling his beard against you and sucking hard. You were certain that there would be beard burn before the night was over. You found yourself gasping to respond.

“Yes..I…like….that.”

The waves of pleasure were growing in intensity when you suddenly felt the loss of his warmth against your chest. You let loose a small groan of disappointment from the loss.

“Shh, darling…”

Tom slid his hand down your stomach, fingertips grazing over your skin, leaving goosebumps. His fingers teased around your entrance, feeling the wetness that had been pooling there for the last several minutes.

“So wet,” he growled at you, “and I am just getting started.”

He smirked as he inserted his finger into your pussy. His long finger hitting that spot you can never quite reach. You gasped out loud at the sensation.

“Oh..God..yes!”

Your moaning and pleading only spurred on Tom. He pumped his finger in and out of you, curling his finger with every stroke. He added a second finger and sped up, thrusting inside of you, your climax coming closer with each thrust. Your breath became more and more ragged as you felt the coil tightening inside of you, threatening to explode at any moment.

Tom, sensing you were close, maneuvered his thumb to your clit, making circles.

“Come on, Y/N, cum for me,” he begged.

Placing a bit more pressure on your clit and your g-spot inside you, you came undone.

“FUCK…ME… TOM… OH…GOD!”

As you orgasmed, Tom continued to pump inside of you, your pussy clenching against his fingers. When you came down from the high, he removed his fingers and leaned up to kiss you.

Taking this opportunity for a little payback, you palmed his cock through his pants. His erection straining against the trouser material. Tom moaned against your mouth. He moved his hands to his waistband. Quickly, he undid his belt while you worked the zipper and button. He discarded his pants and boxers in one swift motion, dropping them to the floor.

His cock was fully erect. You playfully shoved Tom’s shoulder to flip the both of you over. Once Tom had settled his head on the pillows, you lined up your entrance with his cock and lowered yourself onto him.

“Oh my God, darling, you feel so fucking good,” Tom cursed at the sensation of you around his cock.

You waited a moment to adjust to the fullness of Tom inside of you. Tom bucked his hips to urge you to start moving. You started to move up and down on his dick. Tom placed his hands on your hips to help guide you up and down.

Soon, the two of you found a rhythm with your hips bucking back and forth in sync, allowing Tom to hit the sensitive spots inside of you. Tom’s groans and moans grew louder and more insistent.

Your breathing sped up and Tom’s became more and more ragged. You could feel the coil inside of you once again tightening. You wanted the delicious sensations to last forever. However, Tom’s actions were more and more insistent.

His thrusting was becoming more and more erratic, desperate even. He gripped your hips tightly and although you were pretty sure he would leave bruises, you didn’t care. His head dropped back and with his eyes closed, he gasped for air.

“Come on, love.. Come on.. Cum for you.. God you, feel so good.”

“Tom, your cock feels amazing inside of me. Cum inside of me. Oh..God.”

Your head fell backwards at the overload of sensation. Tom released one of your hips and his fingers found your clit and he began rubbing it with an urgency. The pleasure was building and building. You leaned forward to feel even more friction between you and Tom’s fingers.

“Cum for me,” Tom whispered as he sped up his rubbing of your clitoris and thrusted hard and faster into your pussy.

After about the second thrust, you achieved sweet release. You let loose a loud and guttural moan as you clenched and spasmed around Tom’s dick. Tom’s face clenched as he continued to thrust into you and a few thrusts later, he came inside of you. You could feel his cum filling inside of you as you continued to ride the high of your orgasm and Tom riding his.

You both started to relax and you turned to collapse beside Tom on the bed. You were both sweaty and panting for the exertion. Tom’s face was wearing a smile that was one part ecstasy and one part exhaustion.

You started to get drowsy when a sudden realization hit you and you shot straight up in a panic.

“Oh shit, Tom. We didn’t use any protection!”

Tom’s brow furrowed as he looked at your worried and panicstricken face before he leaned in to kiss you on the cheek.

“I guess we got caught up in the moment and passion,” he reassured you, “but I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Oh course, I’m worried, why should I not worry? A baby is serious. Serious couples have babies! This was our first time having sex. What if we don’t work out!?”

Tom couldn’t help himself from chuckling. You were unamused.

“What is so funny?”

Tom leaned in and kissed your furrowed brow before whispering into your ear.

“I have no intention of ever letting you go.”

You leaned back, shocked, searching his face for clues as to whether he was screwing with you.

“Be serious.”

“I am being serious, darling. I was, of course, infatuated with you the moment we met. I couldn’t wait to get to know that gorgeous girl from craft services better.”

You felt the blood rush to your face. Tom had never spoken this frank about your relationship.

“But when Luke told me of your plan to seduce me tonight, well…I knew I was completely smitten.”

Your mouth fell open.

“Luke told you?!”

You plotted Luke’s death when Tom interceded

“To be fair I threaten him severely.”

“You were going to beat him up?”

“Worse… post something really scandalous on Twitter and watch the fans go crazy.”

You both laughed.

Tom continued, snuggling up close to you.

“Anyone who was willing to go through all that trouble just to get into my pants had to be worth it. And when you sung that truly terrible song and danced with such abandon. Well, Y/N, there was no going back for me.”

Tom kissed your lips sweetly and you returned it. Softly, you opened your mouth and Tom’s tongue entered your mouth, exploring.

You let out a small sigh and you two parted.

Tom got up and headed towards the bathroom. You leaned up on your elbows, quite enjoying the view of Tom walking to the bathroom. You saw the light click on and the water turn and you laid back down on the pillows, still trying to process what had transpired, when Tom popped his head out the door.

“Are you coming, Y/N? There is plenty of room in this shower for two.”

He gave a smile and a wink as you bounded off the bed and headed to the bathroom to join him. Tom looked your naked body up and down as though this was the first time seeing you.

“I could definitely get used to seeing this every day,” he snickered as he grabbed you by the hips to pull you into the room.

“Oh shut up, you,” you retorted as you playfully swatted his butt. You went up on your toes to give him a kiss as he pulled you into the now steaming shower.

“I could get used to this too.” you said between kisses.

***

Approximately 9 months later….

Tom was gripping your hand or most accurately, you were gripping his. Like a vise. He thought he had heard a bone crack but none of that mattered right now.

“Come on, darling….Come on, you can do it!”

Sweat was collecting on both you and Tom’s forehead. The overhead lights made everything look more harsh and you felt you were being torn in two. The only comfort to you was Tom’s soft blue eyes looking at you with worry and love.

“Okay, Mrs. Hiddleston, I am going to need you to give me one more big push, “ the doctor instructed from the end of bed, “Dad, keep her focused, the baby is almost here.”

Tom swallowed hard. Although he knew this was going be happening, he was never quite prepared for the actual day. He didn’t want to panic you but, inside he was freaking out.

“Darling, we have to give one more big push and then he will be here.”

You were exhausted, this labor had been going for hours.

“I don’t think you can, Tom. I am so tired.”

“Of course you can, Y/N. You are the strongest person I know. And I have met Iron Man and the Hulk.”

That comment caused you give a small chuckle. Tom continued.

“The night little William here was conceived, I fell utterly in love with you and again at our wedding.”

“It was a beautiful wedding,” you added, feeling a contraction coming on.

“It was. And now, I love you even more than I thought possible. And I will love our son just as much, so let’s meet him.”

Tom’s blue eyes were watering as they stared down at your tired and wracked body. As your stomach tightened with another contraction, you mustered all your strength to give one final push.

“Ten, nine, eight…”

You could hear Tom softly counting down next to you as you squeezed his hand harder than ever while pushing with all your might. He winced slightly. His counting was erupted somewhere between four and three by the scream of a baby.

“Congratulations,” doctor stood up with your son in his hands, “it’s a boy.”

You laid back on hospital pillow. Tom smoothed your sweat soaked hair back off your forehead and placed a small kiss on your head.

“You did it. He’s here.”

“Indeed he is,” the nurse responded as she handed your son to you with a beaming smile.

A few tears have rolled down Tom’s cheek but that smile of his was firmly planted on his face.

“He is perfect,” he said, touching the tiny hands with one finger.

“He is. Hello, William David, I’m mom and this is your dad.”

The nurse rolled the bassinet next to your bed and then both her and the doctor left the room, shutting the door behind them.

You scooted over in the tiny hospital bed as Tom climbed in next to you. He softly stroked the peach fuzz hair on the baby’s head.

“He looks like you,” you commented as you look up at your husband.

Tom smiled, “No, love, he may have my eyes but that is definitely your nose and chin.”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as he is ours.”

As if on cue, William started to cry. You shushed him and started to rock him. You looked up at Tom.

“Perhaps we should sing to him?”

“As long as it isn’t the Divinyls, we should be fine.”

You both laughed through the exhaustion and then you started singing a proper lullaby, wondering how you ended up with everything you ever wanted. Tom seemed to be able to read your mind.

“I don’t know I how I got so lucky get you as my wife.”

You smiled and William drifted off to sleep, so you placed him in the bassinet and rolled onto your side. Tom snuggled up to your side, the big spoon to your little spoon. Arms tenderly draped over your waist and the two of you drifted off to sleep as well, knowing full well in a few hours you would be up with the baby.

And the two of you could not wait for this new adventure.


End file.
